


I'll See You With Your Laughter Lines

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT3 love, fluff fluff fluff, headcanon alert as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis decide to take care of Niall after his surgery</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You With Your Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For my pal Ivana xo

The timing was pretty fantastic; Harry and Louis had already been in LA for a few weeks, and of course no one knew for sure that they had a home there, so it was essentially the perfect hiding place for Niall after his surgery.

He tried to argue with them, claiming his mum would be more than happy to fly out and stay with him. Louis smirked, waving his phone in Niall’s face, “You sure about that, Ni?”

He grabbed the phone out of Louis’ hand and sure enough, there was a message from Maura Horan herself.

-It’s so sweet of you boys to offer to take care of Niall. I know how much Harry wants a baby, here’s his chance to see what that will be like. Love you both xx

Niall shook his hand, crossing his arms defiantly. “I can’t believe this, betrayed by me own mother.”

Louis spread his arms out, sweeping them across the living room. “Welcome to Hotel Tommo, then.”

Harry pouted his lips out, poking him in the ribs. “Heyyyyyy,”

“Sorry, sorry, love. Hotel Tomlinson-Styles.”

Harry’s frown deepened. Louis sighed. “Hotel Tomlinson?”

Harry shook his fists in the air. “Yayyyy.”

They kissed.

Niall dropped his head in his hands with a groan. “I need to be sedated already.”

…

Niall being sedated was a lot more than they had bargained for.

Harry picked him up from the hospital late at night, which had been easy enough seeing as it was a private clinic. The fact that this was kept under wraps was a miracle in itself.

Niall was slumped in the front seat and dazed during the drive back to the house, only coming to life when Harry was debating on how to get him into the house. He was mostly dead weight at this point, so he figured bridal style would be the easiest way.

He maneuvered them through the front door, kicking it closed behind him. Louis appeared in the hallway a few moments later, while Niall dreamily blinked at Harry.

“I’d marry you Harry.”

Louis snapped his fingers. “Oi, that’s my line!”

Harry rolled his eyes, turning towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. “ _Louis_.” It was the classic Harry warning tone.

Louis followed behind them, mumbling under his breath, “Louis anti ships Narry, you know,”

Harry glanced over his shoulder, his face twisted in confusion. “What?”

Louis whipped his head up. “Ermm, nothing. Here, let me—“ he squeezed past them, moving to the bed to turn down the comforter.

Niall lolled his head, tracking Louis’ movements. “Narry rhymes with Harry. I like Harry.”

“Yeah, we got it Niall.”

Harry threw him a look as he eased him down on the bed. Louis shrugged innocently. Niall settled back against the pillows, a serene smile on his face.

“Harry’s hair is like chocolate. Waves of chocolate. Do you want to surf through them, Lou?”

He started humming ‘Surfing USA’ under his breath. Harry and Louis’ both scratched their heads.

Harry frowned down at him. “Should we like, stay with him?”

Louis glanced at Niall, who was nodding and making grabby hands at Harry, and made the decision for them, climbing in the bed next to him.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you seriously jealous right now, it’s _Niall_ ,”

Niall pointed at himself. “It’s me.” He rolled his head to face Louis, pointing towards Harry now. “That’s Harry. Good lad. Nice little body. “

Louis smacked a hand over his face. “Why is this happening to me?”

Harry was overly amused. “I always knew your past would come back to haunt you.”

“Shut up and get in the bed, Harold.”

Harry walked over to Louis, leaning down to kiss him, hovering above his lips with a sneaky smile. “Oh, so now you want me to sleep with Niall, hmm?”

“I would definitely sleep with Zayn.”

They both froze, turning to look at Niall.

And just like that, he was asleep.

*

The next day continued with much of the same loopy ramblings that had Louis’ continuously scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t understand how a medicated Niall became a walking Louis Tomlinson mockery.”

Harry stopped stirring the pancake batter, pointing the spoon at Louis. “Technically he’s not walking.”

“Funny, Styles. How the fuck does he even remember this stuff, _I_ don’t even remember half the stuff I’ve said,” he grumbled as he sliced up bananas and strawberries for Harry’s smoothie. He drew his eyes over where Harry was plating up the food, focusing on his fingers. 

Harry caught him in his trance, sending him a questioning look. Louis drummed his fingers on the counter. “How long do you think we can knock him out for?”

“Lovely.” He passed Louis a tray, leaning over for a kiss. “Don’t be a prat, it’s only a week.”

Louis tugged on his hair, earning him a little moan before Harry caught himself. He smirked, pressing a smacking kiss to his parted mouth. “Yeah, we’ll see just how long you can last.”

They carried the food back to the bedroom where Niall was cocooned in the bed, staring unblinking at the TV.

They climbed in on each side of him, with Louis reaching over to gently ruffle his hair.

“And how are you feeling today, Nialler?”

He finally blinked, looking dazed and little more pale than usual.  “M’fine,” he nodded towards the closet door. “You have a zebra in your closet.” He seemed serious about this.

Harry choked on his smoothie while Louis peered over thoughtfully. “Really? Hardly think there would be any room in there between Harry and I.”

Now Harry was wheezing so hard Louis had to go over to him and pat his back, rubbing soothing circles into it afterwards. He smiled at Niall, who looked like he was thinking very hard. Suddenly, a dopey grin crossed his face.

“Zaynnnnn had a zebra stripe.”

Louis really wished he had been recording this.

He laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “He sure did, bud.”

Niall seemed oddly satisfied with this knowledge.

And then spent the rest of the day babbling incoherently about all things Zayn; along with sending him so many snap chats that he had to phone Louis to ‘please take that fucking phone away from him right now…but also kiss him on the head and tell him I love him.’

They also received a series of drunken messages from Liam demanding to know why he _wasn’t_ getting snap chats.

-          do u think niall loves zayn more than me???

-          u guys

-          guyssss I’m waiting

-          are u having sex with niall in the same room

-          again

-          I know it only happened that one time but still

Louis snatched his phone, typing furiously.

-          Liam. I say this with love, but fuck off please, one child right now is enough

-          And stop going to Funky Buddha xx

 

Harry reached for his hand across the bed. It was going to be a long week apparently.

*

After the fourth day they soon came to realize that taking care of Niall was actually a lot like having a baby, leaving them both looking a little rough around the edges.

They were lying on the living room floor while Niall snored away on the couch, and Anchorman played quietly on the TV for the hundredth time.

Louis was leaning on his elbows fiddling with Harry’s hair, trying to fix his limp ponytail. “S’like having a giant, Irish shaped baby. I swear,”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “What is an Irish shaped baby exactly?”

Louis took his fingers out of his hair to make a gesture with his hands. Harry burst out laughing, rolling onto his side in a fit of giggles.

“Did you—did you just _mine_ a pot of gold?”

“Maybe I did, what are you gonna do about it?” Louis shuffled closer, boxing him in between his arms. He leaned down, swiping his tongue along Harry’s lips, which eagerly parted for him. He pulled Louis closer, settling his knees around his thighs, his blood pumping wildly through his veins. He snuck a hand under his shirt, touching the warm skin on the small of Louis’ back.

And was promptly smacked in the hand with a phone.

“I may be out of it, but I’ve walked in on your fuckers enough to know what’s going on. Get a fucking room.”

Louis dropped his head against Harry’s with a deep sigh. He regretfully rolled off, sitting back up with crossed legs. “We have a room. You’ve just been sleeping in it.”

Niall scratched his head. “I thought that was the guest bedroom?”

Louis crawled over to the couch, dropping his chin on his stomach. “That’s cute you think we haven’t fucked in there too, Ni.”

Harry stood up to stretch, yawning loudly. “I feel like our friends know way too much about our sex life.”

Niall raised his hand. “Strongly agree.” He paused a moment. “Though, if anything ever happens with this band, I can always sell your sex tape for money.”

Louis went to pinch his side, but remembered that he was still in a cast. Right. “That better be the medication talking.”

He fluffed up the pillow behind him looking supremely smug.

“Guess you’ll never know.”

They remained in silence for a few minutes, Louis’ cheek still resting on Niall’s stomach as he thread his fingers through his hair when Harry finally spoke up.

“Wait…what sex tape?”

*

As it turned out, Maura couldn’t stay away from her baby for too long. She ended up coming to collect Niall at the end of the week, pulling Harry and Louis into a strong motherly hug.

“Thank you for taking care of my boy, I’m sure he’s been a handful.”

Once she let go, Louis slung an arm around Harry’s waist, a wicked glint in his eye. “You’re very welcome, love. H is _really_ good at playing doctor.”

Niall snorted, whacking Louis’ shin with his crutch. “Yeah, _really_ good with his hands too, isn’t he?”

His mum looked between the three of them, obviously lost. “What’s that now?”

Harry bounced forward, steering her towards the kitchen. “They mean I’m an expert veggie chopper; I love my greens, how does a stir fry sound for dinner?” Harry shot them both a dirty look as he disappeared down the hall.

Louis guided Niall to the couch, flopping down as well after he rearranged his legs for him. Niall was watching him closely has he pulled the blanket over them and turned the TV on. And weirdly enough, Anchorman was on again. He wondered if there was a channel that was solely created for streaming it and only it. He met Niall’s curious eyes. “What?”

“You guys are going to make really good dad’s one day, you know?”

Louis huffed out a laugh, picking at a loose string on the blanket. “Niall, I crushed up a sleeping pill and hid it in your food to get you to shut up about Zayn,”

Niall grabbed his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze. “Eh, what’s parenting without wanting to knock your kids out every once in a while?”

Louis squeezed back. “Mate, I really don’t think that’s a sign of good parent behavior.”

“Ah stop it, Tommo. You’re gonna be brilliant. You know that.”

He smiled, leaning back against the couch. “I think you mean Harry’s going to be brilliant,”

Niall waved him off. “Nah, I mean you _and_ Harry. You’re a package deal remember. The dream team.” He caught a glimpse of Louis’ blissful smile and kept going. “You guys will be the new Posh and Becks; Harry will have them running around in his overpriced designer clothes and you’ll have them running around on the footie field. And I’ll be the cool Uncle,” he turned to look at Louis, his face very serious. “I am the cool Uncle, right?”

Louis shook his head, moving closer to wrap him in a warm hug.

“You better take that up with Zayn, mate.”

“Twat.”

…

Harry told him later on that he would definitely be the cool Uncle.

Louis gave him shit for bringing up the baby thing.

Niall sent his mom home and stayed another week.

He didn’t want to chance losing his cool Uncle status.

 

FIN


End file.
